


Miserable Motions (Zarry)

by GOT7_WANGPUPPY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOT7_WANGPUPPY/pseuds/GOT7_WANGPUPPY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 year old zayn malik, wasn't sure he was gonna make his way to the gateway of freedom. Yet he found a way to escape the horrible prison.<br/>It was a home for those being kidnapped, or dropped off unwanted. zayn wasn't planning on making it out alive, but once being found passed out on a road with no hope left inside a lovely curly haired angel finds him unconscious takes him home, and gives him the courage and love he never doubted in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**#1 Trapped in depth and suffer**

**(Zayn's pov)**

**_edited_ **

Lemme tell you how i feel right now. I feel like shit. I never did think my life was gonna be turned upside down.

My mother gina repson was a whore from hell. She was a prostitute. She never even noticed her _own fucking son._ And soon dying in an over dose when she was driving on her way home.

i was only 6 years old. I loved my mother, more than anything in the world. But maybe my love for her wasn't good enough.

My bastardly father Mark Malik, gave me pure hell, and _hate_ ever sense she died _._ He hit me, raped me, and put me down to the ground. It was 18 years of **_disgust_**.

I remember the last time, when i was 15 dad punished me for not telling him where i was....

_*******Flashback******** _

_I walked home, from going to the park with_ _liam, and niall. I kinda wanted to breath in the fresh air._ _Once i reached the fence of my house, i remembered. My_ _ **father**_.

_I left without telling him where i was. But i knew, i couldn't escape my punishment. Niall went with liam, and as i walked to the door tears overcame my eyes, as i opened the door._

_Closing it, my eyes were met with darkness, and 2 candles, that lit up the living room. But dad was no where in sight._

_I entered the room a bit more, and there he was. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail. The silky robe, covered not much of his built chest, showing his tattoos that he knew i didn't approve of._

_But i hated, where the cig was in between his fingers, while holding a glass full of red wine, in the same hand. Both being clutched. I knew tonight was gonna kick my ass._

_" Where the fuck have you been, zayn? Hm?" He asked me with venom in his voice._

_" I-I left to go to the park with l-liam, and niall. Then i lost track of t-time." I studdered with my shaky voice crumbling up with fear._

_" Come here, now." He commanded, while motioning his finger to me, then his lap._

_While i walked over to him, he sat his wine on the table, then got rid of the cig. I stood right at his thighs, and i was unexpectedly grabbed down to sit on his lap._

_" Zayn, why do you insist on doing the wrong thing, when you know it pisses me the fuck off?" He mumbled into my neck licking a stripe down to my shoulder._

_I shuddered at his touch, and i felt a hand palm me tightly, squeezing painfully through my jeans. I grabbed his hand quickly to pull it away, but he only bit me, sucking on my skin leaving a red mark pulsing with pain._

_" AHHHH! d-daddy, please stop!" " Shut your fucking mouth!"_

_After that painfully remark, and touch, he pushed me off his lap, soon getting up, while yanking, and pulling me to his bed room._

_I was pushed in, and i heard a locking sound behind me. I turned around, seeing him take steps toward me._

_I backed away slowly, but as he came towards me, his palm connected with my face, knocking me backwards, but i was able to keep my balance before letting myself hit the ground._

_I cried out in pain, and before i knew it my clothes were yanked off my body, leaving burns, scars, and scratches._

_I was pushed down on the bed, and my eyes watched as he pulled off his robe, tossing it to the ground harshly._

_I crumbled in fear, as he climbed on top of me. He spread my legs, but stopping to lean down to my face, where his piercing grey eyes met with mine._

_" Oh, have you been a bad boy. But i'm not gonna put up with it!" I screamed as his horrid figure dominated by body._

**_" NOOOOO! P-PLEASE!-" (SMACKS) " YOUR ALL MINE, YOU LITTLE WHORE!!!"_ **

**_*****Present*****_ **

Look, i can't even remind myself of how much the thought hurt me. I never knew, my own father would _hurt_ me like that.

I thought he cared about me. I thought he was gonna protect me from all of the horrid things in the world, that frightened me terribly.

But _JOKES ON ME_! I escaped him, and i ended up at a home. It looked like a factory, but it was a place for unwanted kids, who were left there, or the ones who ended up there on their own.

When i got away, i ran like fucking crazy. I ran for my life. Once, i made it over the woods, i slipped and fell in mud.

When i lifted my head there it was. _**The decorpe home.**_ The gates were already opened, so i decided to take a look at the place.

I got up slowly, catching my balance on my wobbly legs, before i fell again. Walking through the gates, i saw something. _A person_.

There was a shadowy figure in the foggy window. While i walked closer, i squinted trying to make out what it was doing there. I finally saw what it was doing. It was pointing, _at me_?

Or, was it _something else_? It kept pointing at whatever was there with me. I heard a rustling sound, and ragged breathing. As soon as i turned around, but not fast enough i was blindfolded, taken away by someone.

 **************  
_I woke up the next day, on the hard wooded floor. There was a smell of rotting corpse. I could make it out, by following the smell, meeting it at a cell._

_I tried opening it, but it was locked. Screaming for help could have been an option. So i gathered my breath in my lungs._

_" HELP, HELP PLEASE!!!" i yelled with all of my might but no one was seen. Ever. I fell to the ground, sore, tired, and unloved._

_Crying my eyes out, was the only thing i could do. I curled myself up, shaking with fear. Cause i knew there was no escape. I was never gonna get out._

***********  
And now here, i am today. In _my clean cell._ I donthave to live like those slops in those other cells. My cell was cleaned, since the second day i was in here.

Im reading a book, and soon i hear the the thunder, and outside. Crackling, and booming through the night sky.

I but my book away, and crawl into my bunker, drifting tiredly asleep.


	2. The great escape

**(Zayn's pov)**

I was sitting in my cell, when i heard the buzzing sound. All of the cells opened, and all of the prisoners including me left our cells, and headed to the cafe.

 _Or so called cafe._ Once we all entered, we sat down. I picked the greatest seat, by _myself._ We said grace, and began digging in.

All we ever ate was, corn, bread that was moldy, of which i threw away. Then pork. Pig feet to be clearer with you. I gotta say, the pork wasn't bad, it was hot, and _FULLY cooked._ We also had corn bread. My favorite, but i liked it the way my mother made it, before she passed away.

Last but not least. **_MILK, AND WATER_** ** _._** Sometimes, i could taste the milk, and i could tell that it was expired. It was chunky, and smelled real bad. Then the water, was dirty, and things were floating in it. _I don't even wanna know, what those_ ** _'things'_** _were._

But i knew a great place to get water. On my second day here, they let us outside, for an hour. The gates were closed, but i found a way out for clean, healthy water EVERYTIME.

And speaking of outside time, the bell rang, and i knew that dinner was over, so we all walked outside.

People did, whatever. But i was slick enough, to go through some bushes, which led me to a small bridge, connecting with a river. It was the only thing keeping me alive.

I cleaned myself there all the time. Got a chance to admire it, or draw it. But i had the water, in my system. And that was good. I felt dirty, so i stripped myself. Into the water i went, and i sat down calmly.

I swifted my hands around, and cuffed my hands. I brought the water to my skin, and repeated the same action, over and over again.

I sighed, to the soothing feeling i was never gonna forget. Soon enough i was cleaned up, so i got out, and dried myself off in the cloud bank, that blocked the sunlight. I was now dried off, and washed my clothes. I had two hours, so i made time last.

***********   
****

**2 hours later**

My clothes were dried, and clean. I laid back on the oak tree, and watched the clouds that swifted by in the sky.

**_(RING, RING, RINNNGG)_ **

That bell meant time was up, so i got up quickly, running over the bridge, and got outta the bushes walking with the prisoners, heading back inside the home. I couldn't stand the smell, as it entered my nostrils.

**_THAT WAS IT, I'M BREAKING OUT, AND I'M ESCAPING THIS FUCKING HELL HOLE!!!_ **

I made it back to my cell, and i quickly made a pillow, under my blanket. Before the buzzer sounded i made it out of my cell, and headed towards a closet. The guards, checked each cell, and i was clear.

I stayed in here, until it was time to leave.

************   
**5 hours later**

I was tired now, and was about to fall asleep. I opened the closet, and just as i looked behind me, the guard was there in a chair. He was sleeping, with the drool sliding down his face.

I scrunched my face up in disgust. Then i noticed, **_the keys._**

I needed those keys. So i walked closer to him, and i reached my hand out. I carefully unhooked the keys from his pants. _Victory, there it was._

I clutched the all keys in my hand, to keep the jingle from making noise, to waking up the guard. I ran like hell, and made it to the door. I used the right key, and unlocked the door. Closing it, i heard a clicking sound, and it locked back automatically.

I ran to the gate, and used the guards card key, i scanned it, and the gates opened. I left the gates, and used the guards card to scan again, and the gates closed once more.

I saw a fire striking thing, on the light box. So i held the keys, and put them near the fire streak, and the keys were melting. I backed up, a huge spark broke out causing all of the lights to go out.

The keys, and card was destroyed leaving nothing there but parts and bits scattered everywhere. I ran out to the woods, and **_MY FREEDOM WAS HERE AT LAST!!!!_**

**_I ran, and ran NEVER LOOKING BACK!_ **


	3. The angel

**(Zayn's pov)**

I was running far in the woods. I _barely_ could breathe. My heart was pumping too hard, my feet was aching, and i felt like i was close to passing out soon.

You wouldn't believe the horrid animals, that chased after me. Their were, dogs, and maybe a deer pack. I couldn't keep wondering on, and on forever.

Soon, i had to stop near a tree. I sat down breathing heavily, and crying because of the pain that was striking my body, plus the fact that i escaped, and was _finally_ free.

It had been probably a couple of hours for me around the dead wild life, of the plants, and animals. There were deer, antelope, and other animals tore apart. **_LIMB BY LIMB._**

I couldn't stand seeing this wildlife being tore apart. Dead, and decomposed plant life was scattered everywhere. Every sense i was in the prison growing up, i _never_ thought that any wildlife would end up looking like this.

Soon i got back on my feet, running again cutting my arms, and feet that were touched my the broken twigs, and that had fallen from the dead trees.  
 **___________**

**A day later**

That's it. I couldn't keep running any more. My clothes were tore up, and my body was covered in dried blood, that had came from falling in dirty damps, with leaches, and _**GOD KNOWS WHAT ELSE.**_

The dark sky was becoming a little blue color. I realized that morning was arriving. So i kept running with all my might, and my eyes were getting tired, and droopy.

I kept feeling my eyes grow weak, and my thighs were killing me. I saw an opening with light peeking through the end of woods. _I fucking made it._ But when i made it out, meeting nothing but a street light, i felt my body system give out. Soon falling out, at the end of the road.  
 **________**

**(Harry's pov)**

I woke up drowsy, and tired. It was the weekend, but i could go for a ride down the street. I slid out of bed, heading for a shower. But i took a wee first, then grabed my robe, bringing it along with me.

I stripped myself, then headed in letting the steamy water hit my body. I washed my hair fully, using my favorite shampoo, cucumber melon. Soon finishing, i hopped out, and dried myself off getting on my robe.

I put on some sweat pants, and a tank top. Running down stairs, i made myself some breakfast then eating quietly. I cleaned my plate, then grabbed my keys heading out the door to my black range rover.

I climbed in, starting the engine, and backed out of my drive way heading down the road.

I was humming to myself when, i had met a road with some very scary looking woods. I slowed down taking a glance at what they looked like. It looked a home for cannibalism monsters, and horrible shit.

I kept my eyes on the road, when i saw someone laying out in the road!!! I stopped my car, and got out, running to the beautiful creature.

He had the most beautiful skin, and his pump lips, i fell inlove with made me feel so tingly inside. I gently touched his bloody cheeks. Then comforted him a bit more.

I had laid him on my thighs, and rubbed his forehead while he moaned in pain. _Who can imagine what this poor baby has been through??_

I kissed his forehead, then tried to talk to him. Hopefully he will answer me.

" Honey, can you hear me? Please speak to me." He wouldn't speak, so he was pretty much knocked out. I wrapped my muscular arms around his waist, then lifted him bridal style.

I opened the door sliding him in gently, covering him gently with a blanket. He was barely breathing, so i shut the door getting in the drivers seat. I buckled up, driving him off to safety, and comfort.


	4. Where am i?

**(Harry's pov)**

I made it back to my place, checking the time to see it was 6:30. I parked my car, shutting it off, before i looked behind me seeing the beautiful man sleeping quietly.

I got out of the car, going to the back seat, and opening the door. I climbed in, grabbing him softly, and wrapping my arms around his waist holding him close.

He snored, and snored, _and_ snored. I kissed his bruised cheek, making him squirm, and whine in discomfort. I saw how he was starting to wake up. But, he soon calmed down, then leaning into my chest letting himself fall into a deep sleep again.

It was time to get out, so i climbed out of the car first, then taking the man's legs out first, before fully moving his body, from the car door.

I lifted him bridal style, shutting the car door, with my foot, and putting the alarm on the car. Walking, with him in my arms, i skillfully let his legs down carefully, then reaching in my pocket to grab my keys, and unlocking the door.

I physically patted myself on the back, then picking up the man, carrying him inside. Laying him on the couch, i put the alarm on the house. I picked him back up, carrying him upstairs, and into my room.

I saw how dirty he was so, i laid him down on my bed, carefully removing his clothes. Removing his ripped shirt, i touched his abs, and moved down gulping nervously to take down his shorts with his boxers.

I shimmied them down, and saw his willy. I licked my lips deliciously, at the scene i was looking at. _**(I'm literally making myself feel awkward... onto the story loves...)**_ I picked up his clothes, and threw them away into the trash bin, in my bathroom.

I picked out some of my cucumber melon shampoo, and vanilla bath beads. Then turned on the water, running the bath. Once the beads were added, i walked back into the room, finding him sleeping, and curled up into a ball shaking.

I let a tear slip down on my cheek, as i walked to his goosebump covered body. He must've had the chills, cause i was very scared for his life that he may not make it. But _im not_ gonna give up on him.

I picked him up, and carried him to the bathroom. The water was turned off, so i set him in. He was still shaking but once i rubbed his back he was calming down, and his eyes were starting to open.

I was so happy he was okay, cause i knew right then, and there that i was gonna take of him. He was my baby, and i wasn't going to let him hurt again. I wouldn't couldn't let it happen, and it never will.

He was mumbling something very quietly, but i couldn't quite make it out. What was he trying to say?

" Mhhh, i-i" " Baby, can you see me? Huh? Can you speak to me, sweet heart?" " W-Where am i?" He spoke, trying to open his eyes, a little more open.

"Your safe now, 'n that's all what matters. Your safe here, _with me._ " " W-Who are y-you?"

" M'name is Harry Edward Styles, and what would your's be baby?" I asked putting shampoo in his dirty hair. " Zayn Javadd Malik. M-My head really hurts. _Oh. Mhhhhh....._ "

Zayn was really making me scared, he was hurting, and i was trying the best i could to keep him from going into shock or anything else.

I soon got him washed up, and let the water run out. I helped him stand up, but he passed out again, and before he could fall, i caught him, and carried him back to the bed.

He was still wet, so i dried him off, and got him one of my t-shirts, and a pair of my boxers. He was fully clothed, so i removed the sheets from the bed, and washed them. I got new sheets, and laid him under the covers.

He was _**the most**_ beautiful man, that _i_ _have ever seen._ He snored quietly, and i removed my clothes, leaving me in my boxers, then i climbed in the bed with him, and wrapped my arms around his waist falling asleep.

***********

**The next morning**

**(Zayn's pov)**

I woke up, easily opening my eyes being met by an amazing man staring at me, and running his hands through my hair, while his other is calmly caressing my bruised cheek.

" Good morning babe." I was just shocked at the beautiful curly haired man, who spoke to me.

" Hi. Ummm g'morning."

_What the hell happened to me? Where was i?_


	5. Stay with me

**(Zayn's pov)**

" Hi. Ummm g'morning." I said looking confused to where i was.  
 _What the hell happened to me. Where was i?-_

" Are ya feeling better zayn? You were shaking so much i thought you weren't going to stop anytime soon sweetie."

Whoever this man was, he had my thanks to saving my life. The last thing i remember was, me running in the woods, then i met a light, and everything went black.

" You saved me. Thank you. But how did i end up here in the first place? What's your name?" I asked him curiously.

" Well, i was driving down pass these woods, 'n there y'were. I saw you just laying there. So i got out, and brought you here. I got you cleaned up, and you awoke but you passed out again. I'm so glad your alive. Oh 'n m'names Harry Styles." He looked like a harry, a _VERY BEAUTIFUL HARRY._

All i could do was stare into his beautiful green eyes that i was very much into, every sense i laid mine on 'em.

I felt something slide around my waist, and i looked down seeing his arm was wrapped around me, and he had me cuddled up into his build chest, which was covered into tattoos that looked very good on him.

" Well maybe i should leave now. I-I mean, yeah i appreciate you saving me, and all but i can't be a burden in your beautiful house. I must go. I'm sorry."

I started to get up, but harry beat me to it when, he got outta bed, and stepped infront of me. All i could do was look his tall body up and down. He looked at me with tears sliding down his cheeks. Why was he crying?

" Why are you crying harry? I really have to go." I asked pleading him to let me go.

" Please. Stay with me. _Please Zayn._ Don't leave. What's gonna happen to you, if you leave again? Will someone try to help you if you get hurt again? Will i be able to find you again? Will someone try to hurt you? Will someone _even try to fucking save you?!_ Just please don't leave me. I want to help you Zayn."

He was right. Would all those things he mentioned happen to me if i left again? On top of that, were _exactly_ would i go? I was lucky that i even got away, and for the fact he found me.

But what if harry is a bad person? Would _he_ try to hurt me, if i wanted to leave? No! No. He wouldn't do that. He saved me, clothed me, comforted me, and tries to keep me.

What? Is he inlove with me? No, i don't think so. But, maybe i should stay until i get a job, and find a place of my own.

" Okay. Yes harry. I will stay with you. But i can't stay with you long, because i will have to find a job, and get my own place. You do understand that right?" I asked, hoping he would really understand what i saying.

" Yes Zayn. I completely understand. But sense were already up, would you like to eat breakfast with me? I don't wanna eat alone."

He was really wanting me to do these things. Oh, what the hell? It's not like he's a stranger to me anymore.

" Sure. Why not? Thank you Harry. It means alot."

" Of course, beautiful. You can lay back down, and when the foods done, i will call you to come down. Okay?"

" Yeah, okay. I mean, my tummy kinda hurts." I said holding my stomach. It was hurting a bit.

" Your tummy hurts? Okay, i will be back. Sit back down babe."

I sat down, while he went off somewhere. He must've went to a bathroom or something. I touched the silky bed covers, and fiddled with the texture. It was so pretty in here.

Harry came back with a bottle of medicine, and a spoon. He poured it, and held the spoon close to my lips. I scrunched my nose up to it, because of the smell. He chuckled because of my actions.

" Honey its not gonna hurt you. It may smell a bit a weird, but it will help your tummy pains baby."

What is up with all of these damned pet names. Honey, sweetie, babe, baby. I mean foreal though- well to be honest its kinda cute. Ummm anyway, i should take the medicine.

" Yeah okay." " Good baby. Open wide." I opened my mouth, and he slid the spoon in my mouth, i swallowed the bitter taste, and grimaced at it once more, when he took the spoon out of my mouth.

I shook my head at fiercely, and making blech sounds, because the taste was not good at all. Harry chuckled, and he leaned down to kiss my cheek. I stopped moving, because that kiss was so wonderful. He was a sweet heart too.

" I'll start breakfast. Lay down, and let the medicine work its magic. C'mon."

He laid me back down, and pulled the covers over my body. He smile at me, and i couldn't help but smile back at him. He leaned down this time to kiss my little nose. I giggled, and kissed his cheek back.

He rubbed my tummy, and took my hand, kissing my knuckle. I blushed at how he kept this kissing thing going on.

Well it felt good, and weird. I guess- well hell, don't judge. If he wanted to share little kisses here and there, i wouldn't mind to tag along with it too.

" Sleep well okay, Zayn? If you need me, just yell. 'Kay?"

" Yeah, i will. Thank you Harry. Your a very sweet man." I said blushed at the cheeks.

" Your very welcome, baby. Sleep tight." He let my hand down, before walking outta the room.

To be honest, maybe i picked the right reason to be with him. This is probably the best love i could ever get.


	6. His name is Zayn

**(Harry's pov)**

I was laying on the bed with zayn, while he was cuddled in my arms. We have become really close, with eachother.

Zayn was always by my side, and he never left it. He's been here for almost a week. I couldn't be more happier. I did love him. I just did.

He was my wonderful ball of sunshine. We did everything together. I couldn't help myself, by smiling to the thought.

"What are you smiling about, harry?" he asked me, while kissing my chest. I couldn't handle the pumping of my heart. I just loved this feeling!

" I'm just smiling because i'm, looking at the most beautiful person ever. Don't even try the, _' Who you talking bout'_ thing either. You are so sweet, and wonderful. I'm glad i found you baby. Your _my_ baby."

Zayn smiled, and hugged me tightly, as i kissed his forehead. He giggled, feeling my belly button, since i wasn't wearing a shirt. He admired my tattoos, because he would always say, " _Now, that is what you call art."_

We snuggled even tighter with eachother, until my phone started to ring. I groaned, at the sweet moment between me and my baby, be interrupted, because of my damned phone.

I looked at it, seeing it was my step sister rocky. You see, 5 years ago, my mother Anne met rocky's father, George. It was the first time they started dating a month after. And a year later they got married.

Soon after we grew up together, rocky met someone very special. She was at the park for a while, and met a funny guy, named Michael Clifford.

She introduced him to us, and they were the most wonderful couple ever. He was already family. Cause he had a big heart to share.

They got married, a 4 years later, and she had given birth to his two beautiful twins. A boy, and a girl. Their names were beau, and amymarie.

Beau looked just like Michael. He had the hair, nose, and eyes. He was very energetic, and he never took no for an answer. Consider he got that from rocky.

Amymarie looked like, both of them. She had rocky's black long hair, that went almost below her back. She had the most precious little brown eyes, you could look at. She was highly into, ice cream, and loved puppies.

They were a nice, and beautiful loving family. I wish them the best ever. Cause m'beautiful niece, and nephew made me laugh, and told me they loved me every time they saw me. They all were amazing.

I just wonder what Rocky, and Michael are gonna say about zayn. I can't lie to them. Because they are basically gonna find out sooner or later.

Answering the phone, i kissed Zayn's cheek, mouthing, ' I'll be a minute'.

He nodded, and layed down. I walked outta the room. " Hello Rocky. How ya doing sweetie?" I said leaning on the counter.

 _" I'm fine big bro. I just wanted to say hello. The twins were asking about you today. So i decided to call you so you could say hello to them. They miss you."_ " Awww, my babies miss me. Can i speak to them?"

I heard shuffling on the phone, and soon there were two cute little voices yelling happiness, and joy.

 _" Hiiiiii uncle hazza!!!!!"_ They both shout into the phone. I laughed, " How are my beautiful niece, and nephew doing?" _" We're good! But daddy is taking us for i'cream!!"_ Amymarie squealed into the phone.

 _" Then he's gonna, take us to play nerfs!!! I can't wait to play hazzy!!"_ Beau sounded pretty happy, for two 4 year olds to play nerfs. But hey, that's how they are. N' i love them for it.

" That sounds fun!! Can i come?" I heard Michael's voice in the background, _" No you can't!! This is ONLY abc, NOT a,b,c,d! Duhhh!!"_ Michael yelled into the phone. The twins laughed, and i chucked to his kiddy ways.

" Your a meany Michael!!!!" _" Yeah sure, whatever."_ " Hey sweet hearts, may i speak back to mommy for a moment?" _" Yeah!!!!"_ " Thank you babes!!"

I heard shuffling, once again on the phone, and that's when i heard rocky, _" Sup harry. Watcha need?"_ "Actually i gotta tell you something. So please just listen to what i have to tell you." _" I'm all ears."_

I cleared my throat. So here it goes.

" Well about a week ago, i was driving down the street, and passed some very scary woods. I _swear_ it was nothing but dead life. Then as i looked on the road ahead, there was a beautiful man laying on the side of the road. He looks like he is at least, 21 or older." I waited for rocky to say something.

 _" Go o-on."_ She stuttered

" I got out of the car, and ran to him. Gosh, you should have seen him. His face was bruised, and he was covered in bloody cuts. His clothes were almost torn, off of his body. I tried to get him to speak but he didn't respond. Luckily he was still alive." I paused right there, so she could know what, i was going to say.

This was my only chance. I had to tell her. Here, goes nothing.

" I brought him back here rocky. I had to, cause he wouldn't have had any help, if i didn't find him like i did. I took him in the house, and brought him to my room. He was dirty, so i gave him a hot bath, and cleaned him up.

He started to wake up while i was washing his hair. He asked where he was. I told him, that he was safe. _With me._ I asked him what his name was. He said it was Zayn Javadd Malik. He told me his head was hurting, and when i helped him get out, he passed out. But i caught him, and clothed him.

He was sound asleep, and i just loved myself for what i did. I saved someone. I _FUCKING_ saved someone. So i got in bed, and we cuddled together.

The next morning, i watched him sleep. He finally woke up, but he didn't said he couldn't stay. I stopped him before he left the bed. I cried my heart out for him, that i didn't want him to go. I didn't want him to get hurt, if he left again.

He told me that he would stay, and once he found a job, and got a place of his own, he was gonna leave. He asked if i understood, i said i did. _But_ _i don't want him to leave. period._

He laid down after i gave him medicine for his stomach. It was hurting him a bit. He went to sleep while i, made breakfast. And we have gotten closer ever since i had found him." I finished what i had to tell rocky. The line was quiet. Did she hang up?!

" R-Rocky?" _" I'm s-still here. But, Harry why in the hell didn't you tell me this, the minute you brought him home! You know i would be by your side anyway. Thank god you found him."_ I signed in relief, as she explained what she felt.

She cared. And that's all it took, to make a smirk come across my face.

" Thank you rocky. Your the best ever." _" Oh i know. I should tell Michael, and the kids. But i will call you back later, and give you a run down on what he says. We are getting ready to go out now. I love you big bro. Be safe."_ I smiled widely. " Love you too, lil' sis. Bye hon." The call ended, and i sat down on my chair for a minute, giggling to myself happily.

**************

**(Narrator's pov)**

Not only, did harry know that zayn was behind the corner, listening to the conversation immediately.

**(Zayn's pov)**

I cannot believe my own ears, and eyes. He told his sister rocky, that he kept me. And she was happy!?! Wow.... I would expect her to tell him that it was dangerous, but maybe i was supposed to except a better opinion.

I walked back up stairs, and got back in the bed. I heard footsteps coming, and soon harry's beautiful figure appeared.

He took off his shirt, and my eyes stayed on the muscular body, that i couldn't stop looking at. He chuckled at my reaction, before hopping in the bed with me.

Cuddling me close. I loved this. Too much. But hell, i didn't care. I kissed his chin. The sunset at the window was beautiful. Harry kissed my forehead, and before i closed my eyes, i heard something that kept me awake _**for hours**_.

**_" Oh i love you Zayn malik"......_ **


	7. I love you too

**(Zayn's pov)**

I was laying down on harry's thighs as he massaged my lower back. He still had me a bit a quiet, since he told me he loved me. _He loved me?_ _Did he?_

He couldn't have. My own mother, and father couldn't love me. But a complete stranger could? It just makes me think, that i was right to run away.

Adele's new song hello was playing quietly in the room, and lemme tell you. Adele is amazing. _**(I FUCKING LOVE ADELE!!)**_ I heard harry hum along to the song, and he had the most sweetest voice i have ever heard.

Harry is what i want. I basically want his love, wrapped _all_ around me. I want to be trapped in his cage, and never be set free-

'' Baby? You okay?'' Harry asked me worriedly, interrupting my thoughts before, i lifted myself off of him, and laid straight on my back, being silent like i always was. I looked at the white ceiling, and something caught my eye.

Harry shifted his broad body, before climbing on top of me, and holding himself up by his arms, while one of his legs, rested between mine. He leaned down, kissing my cheeks, before wrapping his arms around my petty waist.

I loved this feeling. But i never loved it this much before, considering i had never gotten the chance to feel it, since my father basically took everything from me; ruined my life. But this time, i felt loved?

Maybe i loved harry back. _Did i?_ But then again?- Forget it. If i love him, i fucking do. All he wants is to love me, but i just push him away. Maybe i should tell him how i feel. But right now, i want to hold him, just like he holds me, and never let go.

I started rubbing his back up, and down with my soft hands. He leaned down into my neck, breathing slowly, before kissing my neck, and nipping on my ear lobe. God, what was he doing to me? His love was like a sensual, and intoxicating drug, i was highly addicted to.

" Harry, you are so beautiful. God w-what are you doing to me?'' I could barely speak, as he chuckled moving lower to my abdomen. I was shaking a bit, but his amazing hands spread my legs, while i laid back trying to keep myself from this shaking habit. Harry shushed me, putting his index finger to his pink plump lips.

I put my hands in his curly hair, while he bit on the insides of my thighs. I was wearing shorts, that were under my cheeks. I guess it was really working out for harry.

Harry started moaning when i crossed my legs over his back, and started bucking my hips into his face. He used his, _wonderful strength_ when he took both of my arms, and grasped them above my head.

He crawled back up, us meeting face to face, until he leaned down crashing our lips together. His tongue basically ran over my intire mouth. I never thought love could be _this damned good._

He hovered over me, and that was just when he removed my shorts, leaving me nude. I watched as he straddled my waist lifting himself up, and undressing himself. I licked my lips, as his naked broad chest came into view.

I couldn't help but touch his amazing abs. He moaned as my hands moved lower.I felt as, he pulled me closer by grabbing my legs, and got in between them again.

He laid on me, while we shared a kiss, and i could feel his v-line on mine. I took my hands into his waistband pulling them down. He kicked out of them. Then moved his hips on mine.....

 _" Oh harry. God. Please, baby."_ All i could hear was his grunts. His moans, my name coming out of his mouth, and _so much more._

_" My sweet baby. I just fucking love you. 'm never gonna let you go. Fuck...."_

**I closed my eyes when i felt this amazing sensation enter my body.....**   
****

**_***********_ **

**(Harry's pov)**

I panted softly getting off Zayn, and laying down tired. Zayn kept moving in these, _movements that just turned me on._ God, he's so fucking perfect. He's _my_ angel.

I pulled him close to me. He wrapped a leg around me, as i kissed his forehead. We couldn't fall asleep. We _just couldn't._ Zayn caressed my bum, as i rubbed my hand in between his thighs. We held eachother closer than before.

" Harry?" Zayn asked me, while planting kisses all over my face. "Hm?" " Yesterday. When you said you loved me, i got really scared."

Why would my baby be scared of me loving him. Did something happen to him before i found him? Did some one break my babies heart?!

" Why would you be scared baby? I do love you. More than anything." " Ive just never been loved before, consider my f-" I watched as zayn cut himself off before leaning his face into my neck. What was he going to say? Father? What did his father ever do to him? Did he hurt my baby?! Where in the hell would his father be?

" Baby, did you just say something about your father?" " Its just that me, and him had our hard times, after my mom passed. Look, harry i don't wanna talk 'bout this anymore, alright?" " I understand sweetie. Im always g'nna be here for you, no matter what. And...."

I put my index finger under Zayn's chin so that we were face to face. He let a tear drop down his cheek, but i kissed it away, before climbing back on top of him. He wrapped his legs around me, while i leaned down to nip his neck, before looking back up at him.

" I do love you Zayn, more than anything. You make me go crazy, when i watch you any step of the way. Its okay to love someone. I want us to share this love together."

" Harry, thats the most beautiful thing you have ever said to me. I want your love inside me, make me feel like the only one on this earth with you. I love you too, Harry. _Always, and forever_. You are what i want. I want you, til my heart stops beating. I want to hold you...."

Zayn brought me down to his lips, as he flipped us over, and continued his movement over my hips......

**_HE WAS MINE, AND ONLY MINE. BUT ILL BE DAMNED IF I LET HIM GET HURT AGAIN....._ **


	8. I will protect you

**(Zayn's pov)**

_I was standing in an alley like i just got here, and i dont know how. There was a mist of grey in the dark, scary alley. I heard an evil chuckle._

_It echoed as it got closer to me. Then everything was red. I tried to run but something was holding me back. I got jerked back to a brick wall, and i saw a dark shadow coming towards me._

_" You actually thought you could get a away from me, huh zaynie?'' That voice ecohed through the alley, and i knew that voice-_ _MY FATHER!_ _W_ _hy does he want to hurt me!?!!?? What did i ever do to make him like this- i started breathing heavy when he came towards me._

_" Look at you boy. Just helpless. You cant escape me, and you never will. That fucker harry, will think twice after im through with him. He will never put his hands on you again. I will dispose his ass, and i will make you think many times more, after im through with your ass as well."_

_" Why?! Why do you want to hurt me! Your only son, who looked up to you! I loved you father, i thought you would protect me! Why would you hurt me?! I loved you, mother loved you!!! And now your just gonna throw away her trust, by hurting her only son!!! She was on fucking drugs, and you beat her half to death!!!! You didnt help her! You let her suffer!!! You killed my childhood!!! You took everything from me!!!! I wont let you take anyone else from me!!!! You definitely wont put a damned finger on my harry!-_ _"_

_I was cut off with a harsh slap to my cheek, making me hit the rough, and bumpy ground. I felt my fathers strong hands, grab me, and lift me off the ground. He pinned my hands above my head, as he gripped my throat tightly, with his other hand._

_'_ **_' YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! ZAYN YOUR FUCKING MOTHER WAS A LYING AND CHEATING WHORE!!! SHE DIDNT LOVE ME, JUST AS MUCH AS SHE DIDNT LOVE YOU! SHE HAD IT COMING!!! AND NOW YOU WANT TO "PRAISE TO JESUS", THAT SHE WILL BE SAFE IN HEAVEN. HEAVEN IS THE ONLY PLACE I THANK, THAT IS KEEPING HER ASS AWAY FROM HERE!!! I THINK YOU SHOULD WATCH THAT SMART ASS MOUTH BEFORE I CHOKE THE HELL OUTTA YOU! HARRY IS NOTHING TO YOU! HE DOESNT LOVE YOU! YOU THINK HE DOES, BUT BABY BOY......"_ **

_He leaned into my ear, and licked it. I could feel his body trap mine. He was gripping my wrists to the point where they turned a purple-ish color._

_" He will never take you from me,_ **_your mine!!!!!!!............_ **

**____________________________ **

" NOOOOOOO HARRY HELP ME!!!! DONT TAKE HARRY! NO!!!!"

" BABY WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP ZAYN!!!!!"

I yanked my eyes open, seeing harry pulling me up in his arms, while i started crying. I was shaking, and could barely breathe. He rubbed his hands on my back soothingly.

I couldnt take it anymore. Would my father try to come back, and keep me and harry apart. Would he try to hurt harry?? I dont understand why my father is trying to tear me apart.

Sighing, i leaned into harry's chest, and i let the last tear drop fall on his naked broad chest. He kissed me softly on my lips, and i calmed down.

I couldnt think about that dream anymore. This is all my fault. If i had never left!- Wait, a minute. What am i saying!? I had to leave, or i wouldnt be alive, and be sitting in this bed with harry right now.

" Harry, im sorry. I just-....." " Baby, its okay. I will _never_ let anything happen to you. You know that. If someone even tries to put a fucking finger on you, i will be right there."

" Thank you harry. I-i just had a horrible nightmare, and its driving me fucking crazy. It was so horrible. God...."

I started tearing up again in fear. Maybe, the dream was telling me, that my father might come back. But i know that its just my horrible mind plotting up with with horrid thoughts.

Harry laid me down, and left the bed going to the bathroom. I got out of bed following him, and sat on the counter, while he looked in the mirror cabinet for some advil.

I swung my legs, and watched him lean over as he dropped the bottle of pills. I reached over with my hand, and grabbed his bum watching him jump, squeaking in surprise.

I couldn't help myself but laugh, and grab him by his shirt, and pull him in between my legs. I took the pill from his hand; glass of water still not drunk yet, and watched him close the bottle leaving it on the counter.

" What was that for Zayn?" I smirked and kissed his lips. " You have a sexy ass, and i couldn't help but touch it." He laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist.

" Well then maybe i should teach you a lesson about teasing me huh?" "Bring it on babe."

He pulled me close, and lifted me off the counter, and i was quick enough to wrap my legs around him, as he brought us back to the bed.

He laid me down, crawling on top of me, and kissing me passionately on my lips. Harry was my everything. And i was his

*********************

**(Harry's pov)**

I took off his boxers, and left him completely free nude. He rubbed my arms delicately letting a small moan pass my lips.

Zayn completed me. He completed my heart. I loved how he made me feel. It was all i wanted. I wanted to feel him all over, and never let this feeling go.

He ripped off my shirt, and used his feet to pull down my briefs. As i felt him rub himself against me, i felt this great sensation run through me.

" Fuck baby boy. God." I grunted out, spreading his legs, and leaning down to kiss his beautiful abdomen.

He sighed happily, massaging his fingers through my long curls. I got lower and lower until i kissed the one thing that he wanted to be touched

" Uhhhhh harry. M-More babe! P-lease!!"

I kept kissing and sucking until he his was in his own world. **He was mine, and i was his........**

****************

**(** **Liam's pov)** _**(A:/N Surprise!!)** _

I was lying down in bed with niall as he slept peacefully. I have been with niall for a very long time. 5 years to be exact.

After Zayn disappeared out of no where, me and niall had a rough time. I would cry, and pray that god was with Zayn wherever he was. Niall would say that Zayn was our brother.

He was. He acted like one, and we loved him. We still do, and that has never changed. It's been years since he left. But nothing has changed. I hope he's okay.

I looked at the photo of us that we took at the beach when we were teens. It was the only thing that would let us see his face.

I was looking at my phone for no particular reason. It started to ring, and niall was waking up. I got out of bed quickly answering the phone quickly. I looked to see that niall started falling asleep again.

I walked out of the room, and stood in the hallway. Putting the phone to my ear, i spoke quietly.

" Hello?" _" Liam buddy what's up?"_ " H-Harry?......"


	9. At the park

**(Liam's pov)**

"Harry?" _"How are ya liam?"_ "I'm good. Man it's been a while." _"_ _Yeah buddy. I miss you. What's up with your lovebird niall?"_ " He's lying down. I'm taking him out for dinner later." _" Awwww okay. I guess i will have to stop by sometime."_ " Yeah that would be amazing! Well i gotta go. I'll see you soon. Love ya bro!" _" Love you too Liam."_ " Bye."

I hung up and put my phone down on the table before climbing back in bed with niall while caressing his blond hair, and drifting off to sleep.  
 **_________________**

**(Zayn's pov)**

I was laying on the couch watching this show called the amazing world of gumball. Harry was making hot chocolate, and dancing to some catchy tune.

I laughed at the sight of him moving his cute bum. Now i'm not gonna lie, if he wasn't near the stove i would jump his bones.

He really has stolen my heart. He really has. He made me realize how great love can be. I would die for him. That horrid dream i had of my father coming after me, had me thinking very hard.

I guess my mind is fucking with me. Yet, why did it feel so real? And it hasn't slipped my mind that maybe he's looking for me. He's probably- _wait? What is wrong with me?! Im scaring myself half to death._

I decided to calm down before i walk into the kitchen, and wrap my arms around Harry's waist. He leans into my touch, and turns the stove off before picking me up bridal style.

" Harry what are you doing?" " Carrying my beautiful baby around." " Well thank you.... _daddy..."_ Harry looked at me before he rushed me upstairs, and threw me on the bed.

He crawled on top of me before yanking my shorts off, and throwing them off in another direction.

" What did you call me? Hmm?" He asked before shoving my legs apart slowly while he continued his soft assault on my legs.

" I called you daddy....." " Well i think i like the sound of that." Harry smirked sneakily, before going in between my legs, and kissing my thighs.

" Ohhhh _daddddyyyy_!" " Mhhh you taste so fucking good babe.......

He tortured me in this great way that i wanted more than ever.  
 **_______________________**

**(Harry's pov)**

Zayn rested on my chest while i soothed his shoulder. He snored quietly, and i just couldn't help but look at him.

He's just a beautiful man. I can't believe he went through all of that horrible shit or whatever his father put him through.

If his mother was still living, and yet he was still here with me, would she come looking for him? I mean if his father was so horrible to him, then obviously she was as well.

Mostly the mother's aren't harsh and abusive like the fathers are. There is so much i wanna learn about zayn and his early childhood. I want to help him, but i'm not gonna force the truth out of him. I wouldn't dare do that.

Things are gonna be okay with me and him. I know it.

Zayn stirs in his sleep, and slowly opens his eyes. He stares at me before leaning up to connect his lips with mine. He licks his tongue over mine as we fight for dominance. He wins, but right now i wanna focus on his sweet touches.

I hold him in my arms, as we touch eachother with no control in our bodies. We pull apart softly and lean our heads against one another, and rub our noses together. He was so gorgeous. And i was happy to call him mine.

" Zayn, you wanna hang out today baby?" "Ummm...."  
 **____________________**

**(Zayn's pov)**

When he asked me if i wanted to hang out, did he mean leave the house??? I would but i get this horrid feeling that my insanely abusive, and cruel non-loving father would be watching me.

Maybe it would be okay to see the Sun in the outdoors today. I could use the sunshine.

" Sure harry, it'll be fun!" I say plastering a forced smile on my face.

He looks at me in a _'Are you okay?'_ face. Well to be honest if he asked me, i am kinda scared as hell. But i wanna be free with him.

" Zayn we don't have to go outside if you don't wanna. I understand-" I cut him off before he can finish his sentence.

" No harry, we can go. I mean it's just been a while since i have been outside. But i could use some fresh air." He kisses me on the cheek before hopping out of bed.

" Oh yay!! Let's go to the park babe. I wanna see the lake, and feed the duckies! Plus we can get ice cream, and have a nice picnic just you and me." I smile at him before getting out bed, and smother his face with kisses.

" That would be lovely!" We run into bathroom getting ourselves ready for the nice day out together.

**~~~***~*~***~~~**

**(Harry's pov)**

We made it to the park. Finally. We can do anything we want.

Zayn hops out of the car with the red and black checker board blanket, while i grab the picnic basket. We walk together near the lake, and sit everything down in it's rightful place.

Other people near us are either cuddling with their lovers, or having family time with one another. I think this is gonna be a great day for everyone.

I set out the food for us, and bread pieces for the ducks. Zayn kisses me before getting a strawberry from the fruit bowl, and taking a bite.

He throws a blue berry at me, while i pout like a 5 year old. He licks his tongue at me, before picking up his PB & J sandwich.

I shove a few chips in my mouth before heading to the lake with the bread pieces in the zip lock bag.

I could feel Zayn's beautiful eyes on me as i throw a few pieces in the water. Watching the ducks, and the little ducklings swim over i coo in happiness.

They take the pieces one after the other, and wait for more. Zayn walks up to me and hugs me from behind. I hand him a piece of bread, and motion for him to throw it in the water.

He lets go of the bread, and the smallest duckling catches it with its small little beak. Zayn awes in the sweet moment, and i kiss his forehead.

This is all i want. His beautiful laugh, his eyes, his love, his everything. I love him from head to toe.

And he's all i would ever dream of.


	10. Louis is home

**(Zayn's pov)**

Me and harry have been more than happy. We felt alive. Our hands were tied up like two ships. _**(see what i did there?:))**_

We felt impowered with eachother. It was making my heart feel like it was being put back together by one kiss.

I just loved how he held me. Touched me. Told me how i was important. Made me felt like i was the only man in the world.

I could only find time with myself l, and sat down, and asked myself, " How in the hell did i get so lucky with a man named Harry Styles?"

I would ask so many times, til my mind couldn't repeat it back itself.

The one thing i loved about harry was that, he was charming, beautiful, incredibly love-able, and never judged me.

He was all i could ever want. He was my hope. My favorite thing to wake up beside in bed every morning or when i had nightmares.

He was there to show me the path to freedom, and love.

As if i could just jump up for joy, and kiss him til we were out of breath. But that could wait.

I decided to get out of bed, and head downstairs to make him some breakfast. I was very energetic today. I mean it's not like me, but damn it is today.

I just finished making everything that harry loved. He would tease me sometimes if i didn't add cremé to his fruit, and he would tell me i could be his creamy filling to his fruitiness.

But i knew that he was only messing around. But it made me more happier than ever.

I heard foot steps, so i decided to play a game with harry. He didn't come down yet, so i left a sticky with a smiley face and a heart, and note on the table beside his plate, and cup of orange juice.

I hid beside the corner smiling like a goof when i heard footsteps coming down. I finally saw him, and he laughed quietly when he picked up the note.

Creeping up behind him, i wrapped my arms around him, hearing him scream. He looked at me before kissing my chin. We hugged for a minute or two. And i felt him kiss my chin. His lips were so pink, and plump.

I could hold him all day, as if my life depended on it. Harry made me the most happiest person on earth. It was obvious huh? Well of course it was! I was glad you saw it my way.

Harry turned around wrapping his hands underneath the sides of my thick thighs. I leaned in kissing him gently, and smoothly. Sighing into the kiss, we held eachother, while lost in the moment.

It wasn't sloppy or, messy. It was nice, and comfortable. I kinda wanted to be the big spoon, but there was no way that i could compete with him. He would win. _Easily._

Harry moved his lips from mine, before bringing me down on his lap, me straddling him, before he took a strawberry, and bringing it towards my lips.

" What are you doing harry?" I laughed at him playfully.

" I'm trying to get ya to eat the best strawberry in the world baby."

He looked at me in anticipation. I wasn't going to give in.

" Mhhhh no." I scrunched my nose, smiling at him, while kissing his cheek.

" C'mon babe. This might even be t'most amazing strawberry in the history of amazing Strawberries." I looked at him as if he was crazy, mad, or whatever the hell you would call it.

But he probably had a weird obsession with strawberries. I was glad to be his....'STRAWBERRY'.

But all he did was look back at me, and i finally gave into his sick weird little game.

I took a bite moaning because of the sweet taste. Harry took the strawberry, biting the last of it before laying the uneaten part on the table. He kissed my cheek after, i got off of his lap.

He ate peacefully while i had some apple oatmeal, with a side of sliced oranges, and milk.

We finished eating, and cleaned the dishes before heading upstairs, getting dressed for the day. Harry went to take a shower, and i picked out some clothes for him while he was washing up.

I think Harry had a weird fetish for see through shirts, cause i found alot of them. He really done it this time. As if they were his weakness. Then that's just plain stupid. Oh, what the hell?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Niall's pov

Me and liam had been laying around all day before we heard a knock at the door. I opened it, and i couldn't believe my eyes.

" Louis?!!??" I gasped seeing him smiling at me happily, and leaned in to hug me. I returned the hug, and started crying happily too much, because we haven't seen louis in two months.

He was on a business trip in New york for some business trip, and such on his job CEO. courts.

" My god niall! I have missed you, and liam so much. I just got back last night. I was gonna call you guys but i fell alseep, leaving my phone off. I woke up, and it was dead so i decided to come by. Where is the elastic Payne Train at?"

Louis said, while winking at me. I wanted to elbow him, but he just got back. So that can wait.

" So Louis where is Zac?" " He's probably waiting for me to get back, yanno he wouldn't let me go yesterday when i came back."

I awe'd at Louis because his husband had missed him terribly.

Louis had met Zac Efron 4 years ago. They met at some library, and Zac had offered to take Louis on a date.

They basically did everything together. Louis would take his time with Zac.

I basically shipped them. The best part was, they never kept their eyes off of each other.

They were like glue. Stuck together. Never torn apart. Zac had proposed to Louis a year after their vacation time together. Right under the ifel tower.

Saying yes was the best thing that Louis had ever did. Now they're a happy married couple.

" You two are so cute." " I know." Louis said pretending to flip his imaginary hair. " Do you want me to call Liam?"

Louis crosses his arms, and finally drops one down on his hips.

" You better call his ass down here. I want to see my future brother in law." Louis said winking at me.

" Shut up. And come in." Louis hugged into my back while i called Liam down.

" Liam c'mere baby. There's someone here special to see you!"

I could hear Liam's voice as he shouted from upstairs. " If it isn't Johnny Depp then I'm not coming down!"

Louis snickered, and i pushed him off of me. He fell on the couch laughing.

" No Liam. And since when did you care about johnny depp?!"

" Since he played in my favorite movies, Pirates of the Caribbean! And Orlando bloom is sexy too!"

" Just get your ass down here!"

I heard footsteps down the stairs, and soon Liam stopped in his tracks with tears running down his cheeks.

He ran over to Louis hugging him tightly, and crying softly into his shoulder.

" Oh my g-god Louis. We've missed you so much boo bear." Louis sniffled, and i rubbed his back softy.

" I missed you guys too. I'm flattered you thought i was Johnny Depp though." Louis said with that adorable toothy grin.

They both broke apart, and we sat down on the couch.

" So Louis how was your job trip?" I asked.

" Well companies, sellers, selling, and calling up meetings to make up new markets, and shit was kinda annoying but, i had to go."

" Well at least your back home." Liam said.

" Yeah, and i missed Zac. We Skyped, called eachother so much, that we barely even realized how much fucking time we spent on the phone."

" I swear that man is going to be the death of you."

" Yeah. He is. When we said our vows at the alter, i knew he was the one god made for me.

Not even the gods above, could separate the two if us."

Tears fell down our cheeks, as we all held each others hands. It was good to talk about what we have had all bottled up inside.

Reminds me of Zayn. God damn it! I miss him-

" Niall!!" Liam yelled snapping his fingers in my face, breaking me from my deep thoughts.

" Huh?" " Baby are you okay?" " To be fucking honest, I'm not." I said running my hands, completely frustrated through my hair.

" What is it?" Louis asked me, rubbing my hand.

" I- I miss Zayn." Liam looked at me, before getting of the expensive couch, and looking at me.

" Niall, Zayn is gone okay?" " No!!! He can't be!! He's strong! Zayn always talked about the things he couldn't keep inside anymore. He told us everything! Do you not know how he felt telling us the most fucking horrible things his father did to him!??!"

I yelled at Liam, fuming up inside. Louis cleared his throat, before grabbing his bag, and walking to the door.

" Guys. You two need to talk about this. Umm, i will call you both later. Love you guys."

He left just like that. Of course Louis doesn't even know Zayn. He was never mentioned when we met Louis in college.

Liam looked at me. Staring, and not saying one word.

I felt as if we we're falling apart without Zayn....


	11. Missing the boy we loved

**(Louis' pov)**

I walked back into my home. Sitting down, sighing frustratedly. I was very confused. Who in the hell was Zack, or whatever his name was? Was he a lost family member? Did he get killed? Was he kidnapped? Or did he just disappear?

I gotta find out more about this. Nialler, and Lima beans wouldnt keep a secret from me. Would they? But after that little fallout, i had some thinking to do.

When i met them, we would tell each other everything. But that is the one thing im having trouble with today.

Hearing footsteps i knew that it was my loving husband Zac. He came into view, soon smiling and running up to me. He hugged me tightly, and gently.

Kissing my cheek many of times i always kissed back. He lifted me bridal style, and carried me upstairs.

Giggling like goofs he laid me on the bed, and climbing on top of me to give me a kiss on my neck.

" God it feels so good to touch you again." Zac said breathless as he placed his hands under my thighs

I missed him so much. When i got back yesterday i felt like i was free, and i was able to be with my one, and only.

We kissed, touched, and loved like it was the end of the world. I was stripped to nothing, soon Zac falling behind me.

He made love to me over, and over again. He ravished me over, and over again. He pleasured me, like the angel he was.

As he thrusted inside me, i sucked on his neck gently. He groaned in anticipation. Moving faster i felt that little pit in my stomach.

" Oh god Z-Zac! Holy fuck babe....."

Soon i passed out. The pleasure taking over me knocked me out.  
 **________________________**

**(** **Niall's pov)**

As i sat down on the couch further from Liam, he looked at me. What the hell just happened?!

" Niall darling. You mentioned Zayn infront of Louis. You know he was going to react to it the wrong way!"

Liam had no reason to talk. The situation that i'm in right now, has really pushed me to the limit.

" Those words that Louis said, brought Zayn to my mind!!" I said furiously. " Zayn would say those words! How could you just forget about him?!!?!"

**" I never fucking said i forgot about him! He's been missing for 9 years now, and we never found him!**

**We searched for him until we were out of breath. His dad disappeared, and we found no god damned trace of him either!!**

**Yes i loved him too, but he's not coming back!! God forbid there's a prayer that could bring him back!!"**

Liam said as he picked up a lamp, grunting loudly, and yelling as he  threw it at the wall. I watched as it crashed, and fell on the ground shattering in pieces.

He looked shocked at the action he just made. Sighing frustratingly, he picked up the lamp, coming back for the little bits that were left behind.

I stood there in shock. I've never seen Liam like this. Of course were talking about a lovely boy that we cherished in our hearts for years.

He came back coming towards me. He looked at me. Eye to eye. Face to face. A tear fell down his cheek, as he leaned down to kiss me.

He started crying pulling away from me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. His tears, wet my shirt, and i held him tightly.

I felt myself tear up. Soon busting out in a pool of tears. Our best friend was gone forever, and he was never coming back.

" Niall?" Liam asked muffled sniffing in  my shirt.

" Yeah baby?" I said rubbing his back as more tears fell.

" I want our Zayn back!!!" He said falling onto the floor. Him leaning into my legs, holding them tightly.

He cried, and cried. I grabbed him, and pulled him into my chest. Our lives were getting worse.

But i had that feeling that Zayn was still alive. If he was, were would he be?......


	12. Impossible

Zayn had walked around the garden just looking at the sun set. Harry had left to go get more plants for the house, and Zayn wanted to stay behind.

As he sat on the grass, he admired the pink in the sky. It reminded him of the times his mom would take him out to find the colors.

Zayn was a toddler at the time, and knew quite alot for a little boy at that age.

But the past was left behind.

**_______________________**

On the other note, Harry had drove to the grocery store, and pick it up a few things. He wanted to make a special dinner for him, and Zayn tonight.

It was amazing to have Zayn by his side. Being happy was the one thing he enjoyed in his life.

Walking around the aisles, he noticed a familiar blonde at the dairy products. 

" Niall?" He turned around, and gave harry a sad smile.

" Niall are you alright? I was just about to come over, and visit you and Liam." Harry rubbed his shoulder.

" Yeah i'm fine. Me and Liam are just having a hard time right now."

" What happened?"

Niall sighed stepping his feet on the ground softly before looking straight at Harry.

" Louis is back. He came home yesterday, and he said something that brought someone to my mind. Someone special."

" Special? You mean a cousin or something?" Harry wasn't known to figure out who it was.

" No. He was like a brother to me, and Liam. We did everything together. But he ran away. You don't know him."

" Oh. Well i'm sorry to here that. If ya need anything, 'm a call away."

Niall was so upset with himself. But he, and Liam weren't on speaking terms much. Zayn was on his mind everyday.

But he didn't know what he was going to do, if harry asked who he was. It's not he knew the boy or anything.

They gave eachother a hug before going their separate ways. Harry grabbed his phone walking out of the store with his groceries.

He dialed Louis' number, and waited for an answer. Walking to the car, he heard someone on the other line.

It wasn't Louis.

" Hello?" " Oh? Zac??" " Hey. What's up?" " Nothing much. Can i talk to Louis real quick? Won't be long." " Yeah hold on."

Putting the bags in the car, he could hear shuffling through the phone. Getting in the car, a familiar voice came through.

" Harry!!"   " Boo bear! How was the business trip?"

" Don't even fucking ask. It was tiring as hell. But i missed you guys. You know i came to visit Liam, and Niall but maybe i came at the wrong time."

" What happened?" Harry leaned on the window.

" Um Niall said something about someone. Some guy named Zack? I forgot his name, but they were yelling at eachother."

" Shit! Really? You don't think they were talking about your Zac?"

" No. It was somebody else. I left the house, and i heard screaming, and it sounded like an object had been shattered in the house, and then it got quiet. So i got in the car, and left."

" You don't think they were hitting eachother?!"

" Harry relax. I'm sure it was something else. I don't what though 'cause they barely even realized i was still on the couch."

" Oh. Well honestly i think i should go to their place, and see what's going on."

" Yeah you should. Cause i might not come back until they fix this issue they have going on."

" Alright well i gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

" Bye Harry." Louis hung up, and Harry drove off.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When he reached his house, he quickly got out with the groceries, and headed inside.

Sitting them down, he yelled for Zayn.

" Zayn! Please come here!"

The boy came in from the back door rushing over to him.

" What?! Something happened? You okay??"

" Baby i'm fine but i need you to put these up for me, and i'll be back later. I have to go visit someone."

" Okay." Zayn replied holding him close. " Be safe."

" I will. I love you."

" I love you too."

Sharing a kiss, Harry rushed out of the door, and got back in the car. Zayn watched him drive off before going back inside.

*******************************

Harry arrived at Liam, and Niall's house. Parking his car, he got out running to the door knocking on it.

" Harry?" Liam opened it surprised to see the boy.

He went inside, and folded his arms.

" What the hell is going on between you and Niall?! Niall told me what happened. And i called Louis. He said he heard you two yelling after he left the house."

" Look now is not the time for this-"

" Who was at the door?......" Niall stopped his sentence seeing Harry.

" One of you better tell me what's happening right now."

" Okay fine!" Niall shouted.

" Louis said something. He reminded me of Zayn."

Liam sighed, going to sit on the couch.

Harry froze. He must've had something in his ear.

" 'M sorry. C-Come again?"

" Zayn. Zayn Malik. He went missing when we were younger...." Niall said looking at Harry in a suspicious way.

Harry stumbled walking backwards to the door, hitting his back on it. Not even paying attention to the pain.

" Z-Zayn??" Harry stuttered. Looking at a photo on the table, had Zayn, Niall, and Liam smiling holding each other close.

Picking up the photo, he started to shake.

" Impossible......" Harry said before dropping the frame, and running out of the door hearing the boys call after him.

He drove home gasping, not knowing how this was happening.

 

_**Cliff hanger guys......** _

_**KIDDING!!! i wouldn't leave you guys hanging like that. keep reading** _

**_____________________**

Zayn was eating chips, until Harry rushed through the door.

" Harry? Are you okay?-"

" I can't believe this...." Harry said almost falling to the floor. Zayn caught him.

" What happened?!"

" You went missing. Y-You know my friends. H-How..." Harry put his hands on Zayn's face.

" What are you talking about??"

" I saw the picture frame at their house. You were in it. Niall. Liam."

Zayn stopped moving, and everything was a blur.

The voice of " Zayn!" went away.


End file.
